Life Doesn't Work That Way
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: AU We never got to see Huddy in college, and what if there was a different story than what's been told? What lies in the past may hold the key to fixing the future! After the Huddy breakup Cuddy decides she needs to just move on and forget House! HUDDY! R
1. Perfect

These last few weeks have been the most stressful weeks I have ever lived in my life. He ruined my life, and every second I find myself wishing I had never met him. My life would have been so much easier and now less depressing. Its been a little over two weeks since I ended it between us, and at first it didn't seem hard, but now it's all I can think about. I don't regret my decision, I just wish I would have known the ending in the beginning, so I could have prepared myself, but life doesn't work that way. I remember the night I met him. I was staying the night at one of my friends house's off campus, and he was a friend of her brothers, who was also in college. He came with his friend, who was actually Wilson. We all were talking and just having fun enjoying the stress free night. At first I didn't really know I was into him, but as the night went on I began to notice things about him. His eyes were the first thing, a shade of blue I have never seen before, and I am a sucker for both blue and brown eyes.

By the end of that night I knew there was something special about him, and when they finally left at about four in the morning thats all I could think of as I fell asleep, and the first thing I thought about when I woke up. My friend thought he was totally into me, and at first I didn't believe it. And I would be wondering for another three months.

I had actually forgotten about that night until I got a note slipped under my dorm room, and it was from him. He was having a party and invited me, but I had plans that night, and I felt bad. So I didn't end up going. I felt kinda bad, so I wrote him a note and apoligised for not going and he said it was okay and from that moment on it was history. We talked every single day and emailed back and forth, and little did I know my life at that moment was going to get a whole lot happier.

It was the night if Michigan's final game and I went with one of my friends. It was my junior year and I was hoping they would win, but it ended in a loss but I still had fun, especially because I knew at the end of the game I would get to see House. And sure enough at the end he came down and stood by me. I looked away for a second in the other direction for a second and when I turned back around he was holding a yellow card, I read it. The front said " Place picture here" and I was confused, so I opened the card and I was literally speechless. It read, " I was always wondering what our picture would look like together. (Yes I am asking you out! :)) I didn't know what to say, and for once I had no words to say, and I could feel myself blushing so hard.

" Well? What's your answer?" He seemed nervous.

" Yes!" That was all I could manage to say.

" Well can I get a hug?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, and until that time it was the best thing I ever felt in my life. We soon said our goodbyes and I went home. For days after that I couldn't stop smiling and I am almost sure I was even smiling in my sleep. And when I woke up the next day I had an email that read, " Good morning Beautiful! :)" I had never felt so happy in my life.

Now as I am thinking of this now I almost can't bare to think it. Things changed so much so fast I never would have guessed it, and I have to force myself to hold the tears in. I have come to a few conclusions. One, I am not mad at him for anything, I feel this is totally my fault. Two, I have learned a lot from this, and three I almost feel broken on the inside, but I have to hide it or else House wins. All the letters and the card he gave me in the begginging I will never get rid of. The rest of the story will have to wait, otherwise I will never stop feeling like this. Grieving is a long process.


	2. Goodbye

**So this is just something I needed to get out of my system! A little different than what we know, so keep an open mind! READ AND REVIEW GUYS! **

These past few days I haven't really thought about what went down between House and I, but I know the only way I am going to get through this and continue moving on is to face this head on, so for the first time ever I am going to write this down. After it is complete I am going to just get rid of it some way. So, here goes nothing.

After he asked me out we were emailing back and forth and always seeing each other around campus. This was a totally new thing for me, since this was my first real relationship. I was beyond nervous, and I the thought of thinking this was wrong was always in the back of my mind, but of course I always brushed it off. This was the best thing, at the time, that I had ever experienced. Our first date was only about a week after he asked me out.

We went to see a movie, but I was beyond nervous. As I look back I realized that date sucked. We were both quiet people and this was to weird, and when the night was over I could finally breath again. This seems cruel to say, but I haven't even been able to say that to myself until now, and it feels great to get that off my chest.

The next date we had was ice skating, which was good. We went with a group of people, and House got there late. I was there, and for a while I doubted whether he would show up or not. Then he came in and they ran out of ice skates.

Little did I know I was about to see his real colors. The rest of the night he was acting mad and pissed off. Well I just decided to ignore it. At that moment I knew what he was really like, and lets just say I can't say that in nice words. Then again I brushed it off, all the excitement of a guy actually liking me back. Little did I know, we only had about two weeks left.

The day was my birthday, and I was hanging out with my friend Stacy and my cousin who came up to see me, and they wanted to go get dinner and go shopping, so I agreed. Then House called. He was mad I was hanging out with them instead of him, which was totally childish. I hung up and I didn't want to hear his crap anymore, he really just needs to get over himself.

Then he apologized and ended up joining us for dinner. Then I just forgave him like it was no big deal.

That was on Sunday, and in four days it would all come crashing down.

On Thursday after class we decided to go bowling. It was okay, but I was honestly still mad about his little freak out on Sunday, so I decided to go to work for an interview and he was kinda mad about that. Before I left he gave me a letter, and I didn't open it until I got home that night. We were emailing.

ME: That was awful.

GREG: Sorry, it needed to be said.

ME: Im done.

And I stopped responding, but he didn't. I was upset so I called one of my friends and was talking to them this whole time, and she agreed I did the right thing. See that letter was basically 3 pages of complaints and our relationship flaws. You know what, thats not something you give to your girlfriend. I let her read the letter and she agreed he was an absolute jerk and deserved everything he got.

The next day he wouldn't leave me alone. He was so annoying. Finally I told him to just stay away, and that this couldn't be fixed. Weeks after he was writing internet things about me and talking about me to everyone, and even at the end of the year dance he was looking at me when I was dancing with a friend. Then he was saying how he danced with someone, no he was in the corner by himself, being a freak and staring.

Looking back I realize that in the beginning I should have just listened to the doubts I had. They were right. And he is saying how I look sad and depressed. No, I haven't been happier in three months. I could just focus on what I needed to, and move on with my life. He was posting stuff about meeting a new girl, well guess what, everyone is saying how they don't care at all, myself included.

I wish I could have just told this to his face, because I have been moving on as well. I have changed for the better. I have even been talking to more guys and just enjoying the college experience. Actually I have already found someone new and not a jerk like House was!

Finally getting that on paper was an amazing feeling. Now I feel almost like it never happened. Thank god I can just move on and get over that mistake. The things said might be a little harsh, but that was what I was thinking for weeks after that break up. And now I feel free, and can just get on with my life and forget. They say the hardest word to say is goodbye, but for me it was the best words I could have ever said.


	3. The Future of HuddyFanForever10

This is to the people who are just not minding their own business. What you said to me in those reviews doesn't even come close to what I said. You obviously didn't even try to see things from my point of view at all. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT. You have no right to say those things at all. The only one looking bad on here is you, not me. Its a story about a show, so stop taking everything so seriously.

I know who you are, and you know how? You gave yourself away in those comments. I can't believe you would say things like that. It has nothing to do with you at all so just keep out of it. Tomorrow have fun getting in trouble, because in that first review was a threat, and you took that to another level. People are going to get involved because you couldn't keep your opinions to yourself. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you get caught.

Tomorrow if you come to me and say who you are maybe you won't get in trouble, maybe. So I hope you have a very nice chat tomorrow.

To all of my readers who have stood by me I thank you. And again I apologise for you guys having to see that. Also I am going to get a new profile and continue writing as always because it is something I love. If you guys have any of my stories that you want me to continue please leave in the comments, and try to ignore the ones with the offensive language. Thank you guys for being the best readers and reviewers out there!


End file.
